Flared Tempers
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: This time it's for real. There are no scripts or plannings. When Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin get into their first REAL fight, it takes the Host Club's best planning to bring them back together...whether they can do it or not depends on the circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Host Club**

**When the twins are bored beware. Events will take place and things will happen. But when the catalyst is ready and an argument breaks out, this time it's real.**

**There's no script, no plan and events just seem to make the day worse.**

**Konnichiwa minna-san!  
****I haven't been on here in ages...my computer died, i lost everything, i got bored and kinda forgot this existed. Gomennasai! Lol after a long absence and discovering this site again I've been working hard to create my own fan fiction. Lol my first one didn't turn out very well so I'm starting a fresh! So i hope you enjoy this and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...if i did I'd be very happy lol. I don't own anything they say do or look like...except the story line because that's just made up from my imagination. ****These characters belong to their owner so those lawyers can walk on! Lol bwahahaha...**

* * *

Top floor, south wing, the music room at the end of the northern hallway.

Every one knows how Haruhi Fujioka came to be a member of the elusive Host Club, and how many of the members are a little aloof.

Attending the prestigious Ouran High School, after years of hard work, Haruhi had no idea what fate had set in store for her. Now disguised as a boy, she is member of the Host Club, with a title of her own: The Natural Rookie.

Now after being with the club for such a long time, she guaranteed that she would see some strange or extravagant world as she opened the door, she was practically prepared for anything.

Except this...

Opening the door to the third music room Haruhi Fujioka came upon a scene that left her more confused than ever. The club had done NOTHING.

The room was in complete silence, with the exception of Kyoya managing the club assets on his laptop, and Hunny munching on a brand new box of cakes.

Haruhi looked around the room, the twins sat in complete boredom, whilst the Mori and Hunny ate. Kyoya was his usual self and Tamaki was buzzing around her like an annoying fly.

_At least all the cleaning i did yesterday didn't go to waste, _Haruhi thought to her self._ They haven't messed the place up yet._

"Is the club closed today?" she asked. "If so then I'm going to go study."

"Hold it!" Tamaki said, grabbing her and spinning her back into the room. "Do you notice anything?"

"There are no customers?" stated Haruhi, rather annoyed.

"No, i mean anything strange." He continued, looking around the room.

Tamaki walked across the length of the room towards the windows, looking around the room suspiciously.

"I don't know. The only things different from the rest of the days, are the fact there's no costumes or customers," Haruhi said after a final glance around the room. "If that's all I'll be leaving."

She headed towards the door again listening to the strange silence that filled the room. She could even hear the students outside talking about their families and such.

"Haruhi," two voices called in unison.

Haruhi sighed, _another chance to study gone to waste,_ she thought. She turned around and headed towards the twins.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Milord is acting weird today..." Hikaru begun.

"...we think it's because we haven't done anything interesting in a while..." Kaoru continued.

Haruhi thought back to all the things they had done that week; the masquerade, the fairy tales and all the other weird scenes that had taken place. _Yeah like we haven't done anything interesting..._

Tamaki kept glancing over to her and the twins with all the distrust of the world in his eyes.

"Haruhi..." the twins began. "Do you want to do something?"

"Uh, like what?" she asked, beginning to get bored. The silence was so loud.

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled evilly, looking at the king through the corners of their eyes. "We were wondering if you'd like to stay over this weekend, after all you've never seen how _we_ live,"

"!" Tamaki shot up from where he sat and stormed over to the twins."What are you two planning?"

"Why nothing milord," Kaoru said smiling. "We've all been to Haruhi's home, we though she might like to see ours."

"It's pretty big so she could always share a room with us," Hikaru added. "Just so you don't get lost."

This only served to wind the king up further, he began to start a lecture when Kaoru continued.

"Also our mother being a fashion designer, we thought we could dress Haruhi up," he whispered slowly to the king. "You'd like to see that right?"

_That would be great! _he thought, letting his imagination wander loose. _Haruhi dressed in a lovely summer dress, walking around the grounds._

"_The sunset is beautiful, don't you think?" She would ask._

"_Ah, but the sun dwindles in comparison to you," I would say. "Why even the sun her self is hiding in the presence of your beauty."_

"_Oh Tamaki." _

_...And then as the sun finally set..._

"Tamaki!" Kyoya said for the third time.

The king snapped out of he's daze and slowly turned to face Kyoya. "Haruhi must dress as a girl should!" he cried with determination.

"Tamaki, everybody left," Kyoya stated, heading out the door. "Classes have started."

"Oh, I_'_m gonna be late," Tamaki whined.

Class 1-A

Classes at Ouran had the most qualified teachers, all trained to the finest standards of teaching.

It was in this class now that the catalyst for the future ahead would occur.

Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin shared the same class with Haruhi since the beginning of high school, they sat either side of her and always talked. The majority of the time she didn't mind this, they helped each other with work as well as messing around. As long as she learned she didn't really mind.

"Haruhi, you know we wasn't joking about you staying over," Kaoru said, leaning over to her.

"It's true, our mother has heard quite a bit about you and asked to meet you," Hikaru continued, leaning in over to her as well.

Haruhi felt slightly irritated and this wasn't hidden from her voice. "If you wanted to see my answers, you should have just asked for help," she said glaring down at them. "...well if your mother asked, then i guess it would be polite to accept."

The twins exchanged a look and put their thumbs up. "Great so this weekend?"

"I'd have to tell my dad, and are you sure it's okay?" Haruhi asked unsure.

"Yup, we wouldn't have asked other wise," they said in unison.

Haruhi closed her book and sat back, this caused the twins to sit back also. "This isn't just some little game you're playing is it?"

"Absolutely not." They said.

"Oh and if you want help, than _ask_," she sighed shaking her head.

The twins laughed and carried on with their work, leaving Haruhi feeling slightly flummoxed.

End of Class 2-A

"Kyoya...you don't suppose those two are up to something, do you" Tamaki asked as he walked up to his desk.

The lesson was over and students were getting ready for their next class. Tamaki had spent the entire lesson going over the idea of Haruhi in womens clothing, and what kind of trouble the twins had been planning.

"Well if you think about, i couldn't care less as long as they leave me out of it," Kyoya said flatly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki moaned. He watched Kyoya finish packing his bag and leave the class room and he followed in tow.

They walked down the hallway heading for their next lesson when they spotted Hunny and Mori heading towards them.

They had a group of girls hanging around them listening to Hunny's story, they were laughing and giggling, not to mention all the cutesy "aww"-ing and blushing.

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!" Hunny sung happily. "Did Haru-chan tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Hunny looked up holding Bun-Bun cutely, the girls around them awed and laughed. "That Haru-chan's staying with Hika-chan and Kao-chan this weekend, isn't that right Takashi?"

Mori nodded and Tamaki exploded, and for the sake of the reader everything he said was bleeped out.

"Well that was unexpected," Kyoya said.

"I hope Haruhi will visit our place," Hunny cheerfully wished. Mori silently agreed.

Tamaki was still seething with rage at this and continued his rant. "Okaasan, this is unacceptable behavior. Haruhi's being a rebellious daughter!"

"You could say that she's staying with her _brothers,_ and so she wouldn't need her _fathers_ permission." Kyoya said, barely bothering to listen.

"But she's disobeying otousan!" Tamaki continued.

"Aw, but Tama-chan never said Haruhi couldn't go," Hunny added.

This was true, although the king had an obvious distrust towards the twins, he never actually said that Haruhi couldn't go, not that she would have obeyed him anyway. He wasn't her real father after all.

"I don't see what could go wrong, it's just a visit requested by their mother," Kyoya told them.

"Their mother asked for Haruhi to visit?" They all asked Kyoya.

"You didn't know?" Kyoya said. "She's heard quite a bit from our own parents. It seems she's taken an interest in her."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Kyoya shrugged and walked off. "You realize we're late for our lesson."

All the time Haruhi was still oblivious to the events in the music room this morning, surely she should have noticed that silence in the Host Club could only mean trouble...

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter Two. I hope you liked it minna-san. Please R&R and please tell me where I've gone wrong or could improve. Arigatou - Please don't flame me, I'm gonna work hard to make this a good story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou for reading the first chapter and i hoped you liked it. (It's so hard to type it up on this laptop). Lol I hope you like this chapter. Please forgive my many typos -**

**Disclaimer: Damn i hate these things. I don't own Ouran**

**Oh, i have to say I've only seen the anime of this, (first 3 of manga). So going by that, i have no idea whether the host clubs parents know about Haruhi. (If anyone wants to help out there?) For the sake of this fic...I'll work something out as i go along. -**

**Chapter two**

* * *

Hitachiin's House

Early morning in the Hitachiin house was the same as any, the maid would enter her young masters' bedroom and either tidy something up or leave out some clothes.

And the same pattern would result in the twins setting up some random trick to scare them. But after so many years of working in the house hold, the staff and their family had grown used to their antics, and so weren't bothered at all by the twins tricks.

This only served to irritate and bore the twins immensely, and as well as the recent boredom at the club, life had begun to get extremely vexing for the two of them.

"I am so bored..." Hikaru moaned, hanging off the end of the bed. He had his head looking over his brothers shoulder as Kaoru, sitting on the floor, played a video game.

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" Kaoru asked, annoyed. "No one reacts to our games any more."

"Our toys have become rather boring wouldn't you say," Hikaru said. "Go left there Kaoru."

Kaoru past the game backwards to Hikaru. "Here. I'm getting ready for school."

He got up and headed towards the bedroom door.

"We never get ready this early Kaoru," Hikaru pointed out. "What's the rush?"

"I want to find our toy," Kaoru said turning to face his brother. "Milord won't be there to stop us."

"True," Hikaru said, getting up and walking towards him. "I still can't believe no one set it off yesterday."

They both left their room walking towards the bathroom.

"You did set it up as we planned right Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course i did Kaoru," Hikaru replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You did make sure that it was all place right Kaoru?"

Kaoru scowled and made a tutting noise. "What are you saying Hikaru? Of course i did."

Hikaru shrugged and stopped at the bathroom door. "Why nothing Kaoru, only that something must have gone wrong for it to not work," Kaoru glared at Hikaru, who continued to talk. "I know that i did my part properly."

Kaoru looked taken aback. "You think i screwed it up? But wasn't it you who was supposed to check everything brother?"

Hikaru glared back at his younger brother. "I'm only saying you must have missed something, and you were supposed to check your own work."

Hikaru opened the bathroom door and stepped in, shutting the door on Kaoru.

"Hey, I've gotta get ready too," he shouted through at the door.

"Well you can wait your turn," Hikaru shouted back.

Kaoru twisted the handle. It was locked. "You always take forever, that's why we barely get to school on time, hurry up!"

Inside the bathroom Hikaru shook his head and stepped into the shower. "I don't see why you have to bathe together any way. Pervert."

"What!" Kaoru said angrily. _What crock. Maybe if you had just checked the damn thing, it would have worked you liar._

Kaoru stormed off down through the house to find the other bathroom. _At least i won't have to wait hours for you to finish Hikaru._

After an hour or so the twins left the house ready to get into the car.

It pulled up the large drive way and stopped at the foot of the steps, the two walked down to where the driver held the door open for them.

Kaoru stepped in the way of Hikaru and smirked. "Pearls before swine, don't you know?" he said getting into the car.

Hikaru fumed and got in also. They sat as far away from each other as they could, not even looking at one another.

Third Music Room

"Haruhi! How could you betray otousan like this?" Tamaki cried, as she served the tea.

The theme today was a simple tea party. Nothing extravagant today for the host club, but the customers were enjoying them selves.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Haruhi said, putting the tray down. "Besides it was a request from their mother, it would be impolite to refuse."

Tamaki looked as though he was going to cry. "But think about it, why would the twins be so eager, surely they're lying Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed. "I'm sure there's a good reason if they are, but even so my dad doesn't seem to mind."

Tamaki made a noise like a dog whining and followed her to a table where she served fresh tea to the customers.

"Senpai...don't you have customers of your own to attend to?" Haruhi said turning to face him. "Surely they must be wondering what you're doing."

The girls around Haruhi sighed. "Haruhi you're so caring to think of others." Cooed one of them.

"Haruhi's so compassionate" Another said to her friend.

_He's being so troublesome, he has people waiting for him,_ Haruhi thought as she sat down between the girls.

"Ah yes," Tamaki started. "My princesses are waiting, and who am i but a lowly servant to rudely keep them waiting."

Tamaki wondered off, leaving the girls swooning at his chivalry and devotion to his dear customers.

From the near by table Hunny came wandering over towards Haruhi, he was humming to him self and popped up by Haruhi's side, to the joy of her customers.

"Haru-chan, let's go fetch some more tea," Hunny said pulling her up.

Haruhi was slightly confused by this, looking at the fresh pot she had placed on the table. "Hunny? I just did that."

"But you haven't done it with me," Hunny smiled, cheerfully.

"Ah, excuse me for a second," Haruhi apologized to the girls, who in turn looked quite confused as well.

Haruhi found her self being dragged over to a table by a very strong Hunny, who had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Haru, Haru?" Hunny began. "You're going home with the twins today, right?"

"Hai," she said, nodding.

Hunny's forehead started to crease a little and he pulled her down to his height. "Haru-chan, do Hika-chan and Kao-chan's parents know that you're a girl?" Hunny whispered.

"Ah, i never thought about that," Haruhi said, standing up. "I wonder?"

"Yes, you should wonder!" Tamaki cried, jumping out of no where. "If they don't know think of the trouble you could cause. Maybe you should re-think this little trip of yours, hm?"

"That would be bad Haru-chan," Hunny agreed. "They never said whether they told them or not either."

Haruhi lent against the table thinking. "I guess Hunny senpai's right, but it would be rude to go back on their offer. I'll just have to be extra careful then," she said smiling brightly.

"Haruhi is soo cute!" grinned Tamaki.

"Ah I've left them waiting," she said, walking off to her patient customers and ignoring her senpai. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, it was very rude of me."

Across the room from her, Tamaki sidled up to Kyoya. "Okaasan, would i be right in believing that those devils are up to a despicable plot," he began, exaggerating his every movement. "That is intended to lour our wonderful daughter in to despair? Ne?"

If Tamaki's eyes could grow any bigger, sure enough Hunny would soon be out of a job. Kyoya didn't respond to the incessant whining of the king, and only continued to write things down on his clipboard.

Barely even bothering to look up from what he was doing, Kyoya made a quick calculation in his head and wrote something down. This only served to wined the king up further, who was still waiting for some sort of answer, he mused quietly.

"The Hitachiin's quota for the day hasn't changed," Tamaki jumped at the sound of Kyoya speaking. "The rest of the clubs quota will have to be doubled, just to cover what the costs come to, since they're late."

"Eh!" Tamaki complained, shocked as usual at Kyoya's heartlessness. He then took his own trip to the dark side. "I see... For this a penalty shall be imposed upon those demon children, but for now i must please the princesses among us!"

Tamaki left Kyoya, who was paying no attention to him any way, and pranced off to his faithful customers. An easy quota to fill no doubt.

Kyoya checked his clipboard and scribbled something down. _Where are those to?_ He wondered.

It was at this precise moment that the Host Club doors opened... A little more violently than necessary.

"The only reason i even stay in the same room as you," Kaoru shouted, as they walked through the doors. "Is because you're too scared to sleep on your own. Baby."

"That's what you think," Hikaru said sharply. "The only reason i _let_ you stay with me is because you're so insecure."

By this time every girl in the room's sole focus was the twins. They squeal and whispered as the two boys argued. They really were fan girls.

The host club members had come together to watch all the commotion, all completely baffled as to what had happened to make the twins say such things.

"...Do you know what!" Hikaru shouted at his younger half. "I am sick of you, in fact i couldn't care less if i never saw you again."

Kaoru was taken aback, a quick flash of shock passed over his eyes but he held back whatever emotions were boiling in him, but he wasn't about to let Hikaru get the best of him.

"At least we agree on something," he stated, his eyes had nothing but a cold look to them as he said this, but that wasn't as cold as his voice. "From this moment on i don't have a brother."

Every fan girl in the room stopped what they were doing and the room went silent. The shock was spreading around the room and every one was waiting on Hikaru's response.

Hikaru regained his composure, an effort that was a task in itself, after hearing himself being disowned by his own twin. "If that's the way you want it, fine. At least i won't have to clear up after your mistakes."

The twins walked off to separate sides of the room, leaving every one else in complete and utter shock.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin; famous for their brotherly love and devious tricks, have split!

What on earth was going on here? Had the twins split for good? Or will the host club work together to bring these forsaken souls back tog--"

"SHUT UP OTAKU!" the twins shouted at Renge, and then glared at each other hatefully.

* * *

**Arigatou for reading! I hoped you liked it. Please R&R and I'm gonna work hard.**

**Thanks for the comments on what i need to work on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For this one it's gonna be little strange because if there are paragraphs in italics, it's Haruhi p.o.v. Lol i hope you like this one and i hope people can give me advice on how to make it better. Also can someone tell me what fluff is? (in terms of fanfics and not the other stuff). Thankies! Oooh and i have forgotten what ooc is as well. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. ;p**

* * *

Class 1-A

_Today was eventful to say the least, the commotion at the club today was nearly impossible to control. I don't know what had happened, in fact none of us did, but those two had been at it for ages. We had to close the club because of them._

_I don't think I've ever seen Kyoya look so angry...it was scary, to say the least._

_All through class the same thing was happening, Hikaru even sat on the opposite side of the class room. _

_I asked Kaoru what had happened, but he just grunted and looked out of the window._

_This was really starting to become a annoyance. They had fought before, but that was just part of a plan...this time it was for real, and i honestly don't think that it will end well._

They're not even talking to each other,_ i thought as i wrote my work down. It was then that i noticed a red stain growing on the side of Kaoru's blazer, i wasn't the only one to notice either when the girl behind me cried out._

"_Kaoru-kun!" She cried, standing up in her seat. "You're bleeding!"_

"_Huh?" Kaoru looked down at his side, seeing the stain that was still wet. He wiped his hand across it and a flash of irritation crossed his expression. "It's not blood. It's food colouring."_

_Kaoru looked over to where Hikaru sat, his twin had a smirk on his lips and was laughing silently to his self._

"_Baka," Kaoru mumbled. He sat in his seat fuming whilst the teacher gave him a lecture about disturbing the lessons in class._

_--_

At the back of the class Hikaru laughed to him self seeing his brothers reaction. _It's much easier to pull a prank when you do it_ _your self,_ Hikaru mused looking at the big red stain on Kaoru's clothes.

It was earlier that morning when Tamaki had stopped them from disrupting the Host club further, that Hikaru had planted the prank in Kaoru's blazer. It would be that when Kaoru sat down the little bag containing the red food dye would burst. And it had worked perfectly!

Hikaru smiled to him self and opened his book...

--

_I'm not quite sure what had happened, but out of no where came this explosion. All the girls at the back of the class screamed. The teacher was shocked too._

_I turned around to see what was going on and saw a small cloud of smoke around Hikaru's table. The girls sitting near him had moved to the side of the class and the teacher was walking towards him._

"_Hitachiin, what is it that possesses you _both_," He said turning around to take a look at Kaoru. "To disrupt my class at every chance possible?"_

_Hikaru's head turned and snapped to face kaoru. Kaoru was doing his best not to laugh at the site of his elder brother, but it wasn't working out very well._

_Hikaru was covered in white dust, or maybe it was flour, from his head to where he's body met the desk. He didn't look at all impressed._

_Kaoru continued to laugh while Hikaru stared daggers at him. _What next? _I thought as Hikaru left the classroom. _Surely they're not going to do that all day._ Well obviously that was too much to expect._

_--_

Kaoru, upon hearing the explosion and the screams of the girls, smiled with the devious joy only the Hitachiin twins could know.

Seeing Hikaru smothered like that really made the day worth while. _It's so much easier to pull a prank when you do it your self, _Kaoru mused to himself. After all, it wasn't that hard.

When Tamaki had stopped them from disrupting the Host club further that morning, Kaoru had slipped the prank into place in Hikaru's book. It would be that when Hikaru sat down and opened his book, it would explode and cover him in powder. And it had worked perfectly!

Kaoru smiled to himself as he watched his twin leave the room.

End of School

"They really did that?" asked Hunny to Haruhi.

"Ah. It started off as just small things," she told him. "But then it got a bit out of hand."

"A bit!" Tamaki cried. "They're covered in...in...stuff!"

Tamaki and the others turned to face the twins. They stood together, facing away from each other in a huff. Hikaru and Kaoru were covered in_ stuff_ from head to toe. What the stuff was no one could even start to guess.

"What did you two think you were doing?" Tamaki yelled. He's face was red and he was shaking his fists at them.

"It wasn't my fault milord, Hikaru/Kaoru started it," the twins both said. They realized that they had said this together and the onslaught continued.

"Why do you all ways copy what i say!" They yelled.

They both glared at each other hatefully "You're the one all ways copying me!"

The sparks were practically visible in the air. Mori stood protectively near Hunny, whilst Tamaki hid behind Kyoya. Even the people walking past were wary about going near.

"Kowai" Hunny said sadly. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan really are fighting a lot."

"Mm" agreed Mori. This really was getting out of hand.

"Ah, Haruhi," Hunny started, perking up. "Aren't you staying over at their's tonight?"

Tamaki's ears pricked as he heard this and he zoomed over to Haruhi's side. "Perhaps now you'll re-think this ridiculous idea of staying over those demonic twins house."

_House? _Thought Haruhi. _More like a mansion, rich bastards._

"Yes. It's tonight right?" Haruhi asked the twins.

If they had stopped arguing maybe they would have answered her, instead the group walked off leaving them to their fight.

Why stay in school when it was over?

Outside the front of the school, several cars had come to pick up the students, and when saying cars; Rolls Royce's and Mercedes Benz would be a more accurate description.  
What rich child would be seen going home in a Ford Focus!

As Haruhi said goodbye to the rest of the club, the twins grabbed her and steered her in the direction of a parked Rolls Royce. The driver stood there and opened the door for them, he was also trying very hard not to laugh at the site of his young charges.

--

_It was an interesting ride to the Hitachiins mansion, they had to stop off at my home first so i could collect my bag. The neighbors were all excited to see '_those lovely young boys'_ back in town and didn't stop asking me questions. _Really,_ i thought._ Why did everything have to be so bothersome? _Nothing was ever simple._

_When i had got back down to the car i could hear their argument coming out of the windows and doors, the windows weren't even rolled down though. I went to put my bag in the boot of the car, but the driver did it for me. I didn't see why i couldn't do it for myself. _

_Even the drive to their home was a hassle, if they weren't biting each others head's off, they were getting me involved in their fighting._

"_Haruhi? Wouldn't you agree that Kaoru is making a mistake? French is surely the better of the two." Hikaru asked with a hint of mischief in his voice._

_I sighed and kept quiet. I sat in between the two of them and stared out of the window and had no choice but to listen to the two argue._

_When we finally pulled up the drive way to their mansion it was a such a relief. Saying drive way was an understatement...the drive was huge, it was such a waste of space._

_The Hitachiin's home was also huge and really grand. From what i knew the Hitachiin's lived with their mother and father. Their mother works as a fashion designer and their father works as a computer software designer._

_When we entered the building it was nice to note how clean and perfect everything was, maybe a little too perfect considering the size of the place._

_The halls and rooms were designed in interesting ways, and i could tell they had been designed by professionals and, no doubt very expensive, interior designers. Rich people could have anything they wanted it seemed. Not that i thought that was a bad thing._

_A butler, I'm assuming he was, came over to us and Hikaru asked him to show me to the room i would be staying in. He then left walking off some where, Kaoru did the same but in the opposite direction. The butler gestured for another man across the room to come to him._

_He then asked that man to take my bags to my room which he did without complaint._

"_If you'll come this way Fujioka-san," the butler said to me. We walked up a flight of stairs and turned several corners until he stopped at a door. "This will be where you are staying."_

_He opened the door for me, when i walked in he bowed and left. _How strange_, i thought._

_Looking the around the room it was considerably bigger than mine, well that is an understatement, with a double bed. The windows looked out onto a garden and were spotlessly clean._

_Seeing how large the complex was i thought i would probably need a map. Most likely i would have to ask for one._

They really do have a grand house, _i said admiring the place slightly._

_I opened my bag and took off my school uniform, there was no reason to continue wearing it. Instead i put on something more comfortable and left the room to look around._

_The halls and turnings were, without a shadow of a doubt; a labyrinth!_

"_Oh," I said coming to another dead end. "What do they need all these rooms for anyway?"_

_This was starting to get on my nerves, i turned around and headed down a different corridor looking for some recognition of human life. Maybe I'd have to call one of the twins to ask them where i was. _

_Finally i came to an open hall and sat down on a wide sofa in the hallway. For what reason it was there i wouldn't know, but it was certainly convenient._

_That was when i heard the loud noises coming from the room two doors down from where i sat. i also noted i was back near my room._

_Not wanting to be rude and listen in, i got up and began to walk away. But something made me curious and i started walking in the direction of that room... _

_--_

Kaoru didn't know where he was walking to once his brother left Haruhi with one of the butlers, but he hoped it was as far away from Hikaru as possible. He weaved his way in and out of a multitude of corridors and rooms before stopping by a window.

He lent his head onto the cool class and let out a heavy sigh, the grounds were as perfect as ever and he could see some of the maids walking near the flower garden.

He stared out of the glass not bothering to care that the steam from his breath and that all the junk on his body made the glass dirty as he lent on the window.

This was getting too much, as mad as he was it still hurt to fight like this. But this time Hikaru was really getting on his last nerve.

He started to think about all the things they ever did together and all the fun they had. They never argued before because there was no need to.

_Maybe this is a good thing_, Kaoru thought sadly_. We're going to separate one day any way, maybe this is the start..._

Kaoru bit his lip and hit his head lightly on the window in a childish way, he hated to think like that, he hated it so much.

He pushed himself away from the window and continued to walk through the halls. He didn't notice the crack that had appeared in the glass.

Kaoru walked around until he came to his room, he opened the door and saw Hikaru sitting on the bed, he had cleaned himself off from school. Hikaru glanced up then continued with his video game not even giving Kaoru a second thought.

Kaoru walked over to a shelf and started to search through everything, he moved books over and searched through video games. He was making a lot of noise and Hikaru was getting irritated. Kaoru wasn't looking for anything in particular, he was frustrated and needed to keep his mind busy. He shifted is hand one last time across the shelf and it collided with something, it fell to the floor and shattered causing them both to jump.

"What did you do _now_?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru bent down and picked up the broken photo frame. It had held a picture of the two of them at a holiday several years ago. "What's that supposed to mean," Kaoru said keeping his voice low. He put the photo back on the shelf, half the glass was missing from it.

"What ever you think it means," Hikaru told him as he got up. "After all, you do mess up a lot of stuff."

"Not as much as you do," Kaoru added. "After all it's your ideas that go wrong."

Hikaru shrugged and grunted. "You're the one that carries out my ideas, so it's obviously you who ruins them."

Kaoru twitched, he turned around slowly with a false smile on his face. "I only followed your instructions."

Hikaru kept his voice level and also wore a false smile. "Well if you don't like my ideas you should say so, instead of purposely ignoring my instructions."

"You are so full of it," Kaoru sniffed. Hikaru stared at him getting more agitated as it continued. "I don't see why I'm full of it. You're the one always criticizing everyone. Like you're so perfect."

Kaoru swallowed what he wanted to say and opted for something less vile. "Criticize...hmph, if that's so then i guess they haven't found a word for what you do."

"This is a nuisance, why do i have to share a room with such a person?" Hikaru said turning off his game.

"Have it your way," Kaoru said. "If I'm such nuisance I'll move out."

Kaoru wasn't facing Hikaru so neither of them saw the hurt look on each others faces. Kaoru called up for a butler to come collect his stuff and he left the room.

Hikaru was crestfallen, he didn't think Kaoru was serious and now he was leaving. Moving out, as he had put it. _Kaoru...damn it._

Hikaru sat on the end of the bed and fumed silently to himself, it's not that he was mad at Kaoru so much, he was pretty angry at himself for letting Kaoru go like that. He shouldn't be so stubborn.

Kaoru headed down the hall way and walked past Haruhi's room, he headed further down and came to a room a few doors down from her. _This is where I'll be sleeping from now on,_ he thought miserably.

He opened the door and let the butler in. He's clothes and stuff were being put away by the maids and he watched them silently from the bed. "Hikaru really is stubborn," he said conversationally to them.

"Is that so Hitachiin-san?" The one closest asked.

"Ah," he nodded. "He can never back down or admit he's wrong."

The maid sighed inwardly and thought that her young master was exactly the same as how he was comparing his brother. "Is that so?"

"You could always give an opinion you know," he told with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It wouldn't be our place Hitachiin-san," she replied folding the last of his things away. "Everything is done now."

He nodded at her. "Thanks, you can leave."

The maids bowed to him and opened the door to find Haruhi there. They walked past her and carried on with their usual jobs.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru said surprised. Haruhi was lightly red on her cheeks and also looked surprised, at almost being caught listening that is. "What's going on?" She asked looking around the room.

"It's not everything, my stuff that is," Kaoru told her. "I moved out. I've had enough of Hikaru."

Haruhi flinched, that wasn't a good sign. She had hoped that they might make up soon, but now this had happened. Then she thought about an old saying that thing's had to get worse before they could get better, she hoped that would be the case.

"Is that really what you want?" She asked him. Kaoru thought about this and didn't feel to confident about the decision he came to. "Yes," he lied.

"Oh," she quietly sighed. "Well if you really are certain about this." She turned to leave.

"Haruhi, why was you outside my room?" Haruhi stopped and turned around awkwardly. "I got a little lost," she told him, after all it wasn't technically a lie. Kaoru looked at her strangely. "Ah."

Dinner with the Hitachiins

Haruhi sat at a large table in between Hikaru and Kaoru, they were now both clean she noticed. Their parents sat opposite them.

The table wasn't large by normal standards, but it was very long. It was covered with a table cloth and had several bouquets of flowers at regular intervals along the table. Waiters and butlers lay tray after tray of food on the table and removed the lids that covered a mass of strange, exotic and very expensive looking meals.

The waiters themselves were an interesting site as well, what with the strange outfits they were wearing. Haruhi has never seen anything like them before, they looked Carabian and were wearing clothes that definitely weren't wise to wear in this season. Surely that wasn't their uniform?

"They're our mothers latest fashion range for over seas," Hikaru explained. "They'll be released within the next month.

"I see," Haruhi said still eying them strangely. "How interesting..." _People actually want to wear something like that?_

It's not like the outfits didn't look good, or that they weren't attractive, they would have turned heads any where. They were just a little bit over the top and rather flamboyant. No wonder the Host Club was never short of costumes that were just that bit extra.

"Ah Haruhi, we have Ootoro," Kaoru grinned. "Want some?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up at the prospect of trying her favorite food that she had yet to taste and jumped at the chance, stars appearing in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "I would!"

"Oh our apologies," a nearby waiter said. "There was a complication in the kitchen and we were unable to prepare any Ootoro."

Haruhi's face faltered, yet again another opportunity to try that wonderful dish destroyed. "Oh..."

"What complications were there?" The three of them looked up hearing Mrs. Hitachiin speak. She spoke clearly and kept a level voice, she sounded cautious as she asked this though.

"It seems that...well," the waiter hesitated and a sweat drop appeared on his head. "The refrigerators have been tampered with and all the food went off...Hitachiin-sama."

A vein began to tick on the her head and when she smiled everyone subconsciously recoiled in terror. "Tampered with?"

She slowly turned her head to face the twins keeping that same smile that adorned her lips. "And whom will be deemed responsible for this?"

The staff did their best not to look in the direction of the twins, but it wasn't working out all to well. "Hikaruuuu, Kaoruuuu..."

She stood up still smiling, her face was veiled but it didn't hide the glint in her eyes, and they sparkled. "You're friend has kindly come here at my request...he has traveled a long way and would innocently like some Ootoro." At this her eyes flashed and the twins fell off their chairs. "I would have thought the two of you, with all your scheming, would have had brains enough to stop bickering and be good hosts to our guest."

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them?" Their father quietly piped in.

"Be quiet sweety," she said sitting back down. "Children need to know their boundries, wouldn't you agree Fujioka-kun?"

She smiled a whole new beautiful smile at Haruhi waiting for her answer. "I...uh, i guess in some cases it's very important."

"You have such a lovely friend, Hikaru, Kaoru," Their mother picked up her knife and fork as the waiter lifted the lid on her plate to reveal a high class steak dinner.

The rest of the meal went along considerably quiet, with the occasional questions being asked of Haruhi by Mrs. Hitachiin.

Several hours later Haruhi found her self back in her room, the meal had been lovely but she never did find out what actually happened with the refrigerators. Haruhi sat on her bed and got changed into her night wear; shorts and t-shirt, and put the clothes she had taken off into her bag. She got up and walked over to the window shutting the curtains from the ever darkening clouds. She could see them getting darker and darker as they built up and she made sure to shut the curtains tight.

Well it had been an eventful day that was for sure and Haruhi was extremely tired, she pulled back the covers and slid her self under, pulling them up tight around her head. Sleep finally taking it's claim over her, she drifted of into her dreams.

--

Hikaru sat at the end of his bed grinning like a Cheshire cat. The thing with the fridge had worked maybe a little bit too perfectly. He only wanted to make it so Kaoru couldn't eat, he didn't mean for it to go over the top and then it ruin it for every one else.

This wasn't something he should have been smiling about, but it was funny seeing he's mum get angry like that...and kind of scary.

Hikaru got into bed and realised how empty his room was without Kaoru. He fell asleep after a while feeling as though something very important was missing.

Mean while in the other room Kaoru stood on the balcony of his room. He watched the clouds gathering and lent on the banister.

Kaoru let out a long, heavy sigh and turned around. Staring around his room he took notice of how empty it was and felt as if a void was beginning to grow.

Kaoru stepped inside and closed the doors, he shut the curtains together and pulled back his cover. When he got into his bed he faced the wall with the covers wrapped around him. It was a growing feeling of annoyance knowing and feeling that no one was sleeping next to you. Kaoru finally fell asleep and his dreams were not as pleasant as he'd hoped.

--

Haruhi didn't sleep for long, it had been at least four hours since she fell asleep and she was woken up in the worst way possible. She didn't know for sure what had woken her up and she couldn't tell the time properly. It was to dark to see the clock but she guessed it was early. She sat up and held the blanket around her for warmth, as she lent in closer to see the time the room lit up for a second causing Haruhi to let out a quiet shriek. The time was twelve minutes past three.

This short burst of light was followed by a deep, low growl from the skies. The thunder was loud and Haruhi could hear the windows vibrate from the sound. She pulled the covers tightly over her head from where she sat in an effort to muffle the sound. She shut her eyes tight but still the light from the lightening shone through her eyelids and the thunder passed easily through the duvet. Haruhi held herself and tried to hold back her tears as a new wave of thunder rolled through the room and her body.

What she didn't hear was her door opening and someone walking in. Haruhi heard a sob escape from her lips then felt the bed dip down beside her. Some one had sat next to her and wrapped their arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you'd be awake," he said. Haruhi looked up and wiped her eyes, it was Kaoru.

"Why are you here?" She asked closing her eyes against the lightening. She jumped when the thunder followed quickly after and held tight onto Kaoru. "Gomen," she cried.

Kaoru stroked her hair gently and held her close, with his free hand he waved it dismissing her comment. "Ah Haruhi, you don't need to apologize."

She squeezed him harder as the thunder got louder and closer her. Kaoru smiled awkwardly and laughed. "Ne, ne Haruhi," he started. "Thunder can't hurt you, it just wakes you up."

Haruhi laughed quietly at he's attempt at a joke and tried not to feel guilty about making Kaoru's top all wet. "Gomen Kaoru," Haruhi's body was hot and Kaoru could feel her shaking, as well as hear her trying to catch her breath.

The door opened again and lightening filtered through any gap in the curtains it could. Hikaru came in and shut the door behind him, he saw Kaoru but wasn't particularly bothered by it. He looked at Haruhi and sat next to her opposite Kaoru. "Ne Haruhi, you know if you get scared," he told her. "You don't have to stay here by your self? Just find one of us and say so."

Haruhi looked up and smiled weakly. "It's not really a big de-" she cut off letting out an "eep!" As the thunder rolled through in it's deep voice.

She found herself wrapped tightly in Hikaru and Kaoru's arms and they both held her close while she cried. "What are we going to with you Haruhi?" Hikaru said hugging her.

It was really late – or early - depending on how you looked at it and after a long while all three of them fell asleep, ears now deaf to the weather and at last sleeping peacefully. Haruhi's face was still red but her body was calming down, she slept happily in the middle of Hikaru and Kaoru who had their arms holding her close. Even before she fell asleep a thought passed through her mind. _It's nice to know that they can get along still...it probably wont last though..._

* * *

**This is the end of chapter three! Tah-dah! Domo Arigatou for reading and if there's anything i need to update or add (or fix) please let me know. Ah gomen that it took so long...writers block why do you do this to me!! Lol please, please, please if you read this give me a review. It's nice to know peoples opinions on how this is. Ah and sorry if there are mistakes but writing on this laptop is hard... and the spell check isn't that good...and it wont let me write in English UK -sob- Ah thankies for Mr.Horror's support :)**

**Also thanks to SpottedRabbit for pointing out i made a load of mistake. I fixed them now! If there's more anyone should tell me so i can make this a good story for every one.**

**I'm going to work hard on chapter four, when a really big event happens, it's almost done. Unti****l next time x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo Hoo! It's Chapter Four! This is where something interesting happens. I wanna thank every body sooo much for reading! Not sure if this is the end yet...I'm just writing as i go along. I'm really doubting my writing so if anyone knows how i can improve. I wanna make this something you can enjoy that why I'm always asking. I apologize for sounding whiny. Okay! On with the FanFic.**

**I wanna give thankies to ALLpraiseb2Him for being really enthusiastic! And also i keep re-reading my work and finding SO many mistakes. Gomen i'l fix them!**

**WAH I listened to Bokura no Love Style. I WANT THE SONG ;-; i can't find it though... -sobs- I love the twins song -dances out of shear joy-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran, Bisco-sensei does, so there! Bwahaha**

* * *

Hitachiin Estate

Early morning at the Hitachiin Estate was unusual. The maid as per norm went across the halls with clean laundry and went to wake her young masters. Only this time when she knocked and opened the door the room was empty. She tidied away the laundry and made the bed then left to attend the other room where Kaoru had moved to.

Much to her surprise this was also empty. _How strange_, she thought as she made his bed and put away the fresh laundry. She sighed and shook her head in confusion walking off to the room that the guest Haruhi had been staying in.

She knocked on the door and opened it carrying a few clean sheets and other stuff. She put these down on an empty chair and turned to face the bed. She put her hands to her mouth in a silent shock seeing the three of them sleeping together sideways on the bed. She smiled brightly thinking how cute this was and how sorry she felt for having to wake them, but if she didn't they would miss breakfast.

"Hitachiin-san, Fujioka-san you mustn't be late for this morning's breakfast," she said sweetly as she pulled back the curtains and opened the windows. The fresh smell of the grass from that nights rain blew in gently through the window leaving its soft scent lingering in the air.

The maid clattered around the room tidying and purposely making some noise to wake them. The past couple of weeks had been fairly quiet what with the twins not playing pranks on them every morning.

The three of them stirred and began to wake, they hadn't had long to sleep and had had slept out side the covers, they were freezing. But even if it was autumn the maid persisted on opening the windows to air the rooms out.

The three of them, even if half asleep, slowly felt the awkwardness of their sleeping arrangements and begun to wake up some more. Their legs were dangling off the side of the bed and they hadn't even slept on a pillow, they felt kind of stiff and stretched to their aching bodies.

"Well that was different," Kaoru said falling back to sleep. The maid sighed and told him to get up, he did reluctantly and walked out the room barely bothering to open his eyes. Haruhi heard him mumble something like; "Eh? This isn't the bathroom." As he opened a wrong door.

Hikaru was just the same, "See you at breakfast," he said yawning to Haruhi and left to also find the bathroom. Haruhi rubbed her eyes, they were still red from crying that night and she stretched her arms up high. _Honestly it's so annoying not getting a full nights sleep, _she thought.She got up and stretched again until she was fully awake. "It really was nice yesterday, wonder why we had to have such a storm," she wondered aloud.

The maid smiled. "Sometimes a good storm will wash away the troubles people have been having," she smiled politely at Haruhi. "Maybe it can be taken as a good sign."

"Ah," Haruhi agreed. "And maybe if i can look at a storm in a positive way, i wont be scared anymore."_ Like that'll work_.

"You're scared of storms... ah so that explains it," the maid smiled punching her palm with understanding dawning. "You're such a lovely boy Fujioka-kun, thinking positively is a good thing. Have a good day."

Haruhi nodded and grabbed her bag, she smiled to the maid and thanked her for cleaning the room. "It's my job after all," she said in response.

"Ah but it's still good you can do you're job and always be so cheerful," Haruhi told her. "If it was me, I'd most likely get stressed because i would get lost in this building." The maid laughed, it was unusual to meet such a wonderful and polite guest, especially a child. This would be a good day, she hoped.

Haruhi headed off to find a bathroom for herself and said good bye to the maid. She never understood why the staff all ways had to be so formal, she liked the fact that that person was a cheerful person, she would talk to a guest as if they were friends. Haruhi saw this as a good thing and finally, after asking various members of staff, found an empty bathroom.

Itwas big, it was _big_. That and every other word she could think of that meant the same thing, was what past through her mind as she entered the bathroom. "Does it really need to be so...big?"

She placed her bag near the - well a shelf would be a good word to use – even if it was bigger than usual. _Rich bastards_, she thought as she set up the shower. _It's a normal, well hardly, bathroom. Only one person is meant to use it so why does it need to be so big? It really is a waste._

The bathroom was with out a doubt huge. It was vast in size and height, the walls were tiled white and gold and the white porcelain bath was big enough for five people, maybe more. "A small child could swim in that," Haruhi stated. She had taken off her clothes and was about to step into the shower, which was a room in itself. She turned it on and warm water rained down from the golden shower head. _I wonder if that's real?_ She thought as she washed her hair. It really was a nice bathroom even if it was extremely excessive.

Twenty minutes or so later Haruhi stepped out of the shower and pulled a soft, white towel around her. She dried herself off quickly and proceeded to do the same with her hair. Opening her bag she took out some clothes. It was actually pretty warm today so she opted to wear her three quarter length trousers with a t-shirt (she had brought two sets of clothes in case the weather decided to change at all), and got dressed. After drying her hair with the hair dryer, which had been conveniently placed out along with hair straighteners, curlers and all sorts of stuff for both men and women, she brushed her teeth and watched her self in the flawless glass of the mirror.

She packed up her stuff and left her towels in the wash basket placed tactfully in the corner of the room.

After leaving the bathroom she stopped of at her room to put her bag back and he headed down to the dinning hall.

--

The hall was the basically the same as it was that night. Fresh bouquets of flowers adorned the tables and a new food display was being showed off for all it's mouth watering worth. Of course the chefs had been ordering and receiving deliveries all morning thanks to Hikaru tampering with the kitchen equipment.

Mr and Mrs. Hitachiin were sat down at the table already eating their breakfast, Haruhi had arrived a few minutes before the twins and sat down opposite their mother.

"How did you sleep Fujioka-kun?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

Haruhi thought about this and chose her words carefully. "Very well, the room really is amazing. Ah but that storm last night..." Her sentence trailed off and she waited for their mother to reply.

"Excellent," she beamed. "That thunder storm though was quite unfortunate, i hear you're quite afraid of them."

Haruhi swallowed the piece of fruit she had been eating and nodded, _damn that maid_. "Ah, but it was great that Hikaru and Kaoru helped me through it, it really was kind of them."

Mrs. Hitachiin, also known as Yuzuha looked at Haruhi strangely and dismissed the thought that had just ran through her mind. "Really, well that's good to hear they're getting along finally."

"I wouldn't say that," and as if on cue to what she said, the twins came in arguing, but they were silence with just one look from their mother.

Yuzuha looked at them sternly and continued to finish her breakfast. "I want a nice morning boys, please don't argue."

"Hai," they said together respecting her wishes. They sat either side of Haruhi again and ate their breakfast in an unusual silence.

Was it just her or did everything seem unusual today?

"Ne, Haruhi what did you think of the bathroom?" Hikaru asked before eating a piece of of pancake covered in maple syrup.

Haruhi thought back. "I think it was expensive," she said bluntly with a straight face. The twins laughed only to laugh harder when she asked them. "Was that shower head real gold?"

"iie," Yuzuha said. "We wouldn't carelessly waste our money like that Fujioka-kun."

"Yes, of course," she said ignoring Kaoru's laughter and Hikaru choking on his food. _Serves him right_.

Hikaru took a long drink of water before he could breath again properly and continued to eat when no one paid him any attention. Though secretly Kaoru was a bit concerned, and even more secretly than that he thought to himself how funny it was.

"I'm done," Kaoru said standing up and leaving the table. Hikaru stood up as well, also finished with his breakfast and excused himself. After a few minutes Haruhi excused her self too and left to walk the grounds. It'd be good to learn her way around she thought. Then she wouldn't have to rely on all the staff to help her when she got lost.

Haruhi walked around the outside wall of the house around he garden. The floor was still wet but all the flowers sparkled from the rain and looked beautiful. It was then that she heard a loud crash and someone cry out...

--

Kaoru had walked through the building digesting his breakfast, it was a nice day today so maybe he would go out for a bit.

He climbed the stairs to the first floor and entered his room. Inside he riffled through some of his stuff and put on a hat, he stood up and took his video game off the side and switched it on.

He left his room and continued playing it all the way down the hall not bothering to look where he was going, which is why he crashed into Hikaru who was walking in his direction.

"Oi, watch it," Hikaru snapped. A vein popped on Kaoru's head. "Sorry!," He snapped back. "Why do you have to get so agitated about every thing."

"Not everything, just you," Hikaru told him. "You could at least try to watch where you're going."

He walked past Kaoru and knocked shoulders hard, Kaoru had had it, he grabbed Hikaru's arm and spun him around furiously. "What the hell! So the stupid prank didn't work out, get over it," Kaoru shouted. Hikaru slammed Kaoru against the window. "I am over it, but you are just so annoying." He yelled.

"Dammit Hikaru, you are so stupid," Kaoru yelled back dropping his game. "This is so pathetic goddammit i hate you!"

Hikaru stepped back at the force in Kaoru's voice, it practically cut him in two. Kaoru's face was veiled by his hat and he pushed himself back onto the window. "Kaoru..." Hikaru started, he took a step towards him but couldn't finish his sentence. A startling cracking sound made both the twins look up in surprise, they caught the look in each others eyes and Hikaru saw just how wide Kaoru's were. Then the glass shattered and as if in slow motion Kaoru let out a panicked cry and fell backwards with the glass to the ground below.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried trying to grab him before he fell, he was so close but he missed at the last second. He watched as his brother hit the ground below. "Kaoru!"

It was then he saw Haruhi round the corner and rush to his brothers side.

--

"Kaoru! Kaoru answer me," Haruhi cried. She checked his pulse and sighed with relief, it was slow but it was still there. "Kaoru hold on."

Haruhi looked up and Hikaru was no longer at the window, she wondered quickly what had happened then turned her attention back to Kaoru.

He was covered in glass and blood and Haruhi had no way to tell how badly he was hurt, she moved his hair from his eyes and used the hem of her top to wipe away some of the blood from his face. _Hikaru's probably coming down_. She could hear sirens in the background, a maid had seen him fall and called for an ambulance straight away.

Haruhi looked up hearing someone coming and saw Hikaru burst around the corner, he was panting heavily and sunk to his knees beside Kaoru. Hikaru tried to catch his breath not caring that the glass on the floor was digging into his legs.

He stared at Kaoru not knowing what to, too many thoughts were pulsing through his head and Haruhi saw how panicked he looked.

Hikaru put his hand out to touch Kaoru, but instead Haruhi smacked his hand away sharply, he looked at her shocked. "Don't touch him," she said forcefully. "...Gomen Hikaru, but if you move him it could cause further damage. Wait for the ambulance." He looked worriedly at his unconscious brother and whispered miserably. "Kaoru..."

More people came running around the corner again, this time it was Yuzuha with her husband and the paramedics. She rushed over to her son forcing Haruhi and Hikaru to move away or get sat on. "Kaoru! Kaoru..." Yuzuha fought back tears and had to move herself when the paramedics brought the stretcher over. Hikaru watched as they lifted Kaoru into the ambulance with their mother in tow. The floor around them was stained red and the blood was mixing with the still wet floor.

Mr. Hitachiin walked over and stood near Hikaru. "I knew you two were fighting, but i didn't think it would go this far," he said quietly.

Hikaru blinked, his eyes widening in disbelief. Slowly he stood up but he still stared at the floor. Haruhi watched as Hikaru snapped. "You're implying that i did it?" He choked. "You think i purposely hurt him? Yeah we were fighting, but how could you think i would want to put him in hospital!"

Hikaru's fists were clenched and he was fighting back tears, he was so angry. He's father took a step back feeling awkward and ashamed. "Gomennasai Hikaru, a lot has just happened."

He turned to face Haruhi. "A car will take you home shortly Fujioka-kun," he said meekly.

Hikaru took Haruhi's hand and helped her up. "No, Haruhi can come with us," he said. "If he wants to."

Haruhi agreed seeing how Hikaru's eyes just looked so sad and hurt. "Let's get in the car then," his father said exasperated.

Host Club – One week later

The Host Club was running as smoothly as ever and all the girls giggled and squealed in delight as their designated host did their daily routine.

Of course not everything was perfect, there was still the tension in the air as every one tried not to discuss that weekends event. Mainly they didn't want to upset Hikaru but they still found it hard not to gossip.

Kaoru had been in hospital for a week now and it was rumored that Hikaru hadn't even visited him. In truth visiting Kaoru was awkward in more ways than one. Hikaru felt guilty, if he had been a second quicker he could have stopped him from falling.

Hikaru didn't have any customers instead he sat at an empty table near Kyoya, he was playing a video game and looked half asleep, he wasn't even thinking straight.

He sighed and switched it off, opting to sleep for the time being instead.

"Hika-chan?" Hikaru opened his right eye and stared across the table at Hunny. "How's Kao-chan doing?"

Hikaru shrugged and closed his eye again. Hunny looked sad and was about to ask him what was wrong when Mori swooped in and took him away.

A few tables away the girls seated around Haruhi were all locked in a deep concern for Hikaru and tried to get Haruhi to talk.

"Haruhi-kun, you were there when it happened right?" One girl asked. "Where you scared?"

Haruhi thought about this. "I was worried, but i really think you shouldn't ask me stuff like this," she said. "It's Hikaru and Kaoru who are hurting and i don't think it's okay to talk about this so lightly."

The girl blushed and looked down. "Gomen Haruhi, i understand. You really are so kind to think of them."

_I don't think she understands at all._ "Ah, how was your own weekend?" She asked them wanting to change the subject.

"We went Paris for tou-san's business trip," she smiled. "We met lots of people there and tou-san said we good examples for the company."

"I see that's a good thing then," Haruhi guessed. The girls beamed from ear to ear. "That's right because we rarely ever meet the people he works with."

Hikaru watched on from his table, sleep was unattainable in his current state. He kept thinking that if he had said what he was going to say before Kaoru fell...well at least he kept his mouth shut, he was glad he never said anything. _I wish i could stop thinking, this is giving me a head ache..._

Hikaru groaned a tapped on the table, this was starting to annoy Kyoya. "Hikaru, why don't you do something productive," he said testily.

Hikaru grunted. "Like what?" Kyoya entered something into his laptop. "You could start by serving the customers on the tables. If you don't I will be charging you."

Hikaru pouted and got up, he took the tray and began walking over to Tamaki's table.

"Hikaru, have you come to join these lovely ladies?" Tamaki asked taking the hand of the girl closest and bringing her in close. Hikaru put the tray down and walked off completely ignoring him.

He greeted every one with the same response as he served each table fresh drinks. All the girls were asking him the same questions; What happened? How is Kaoru? It was starting to get to him and he wasn't going to answer, so instead he ignored everyone.

He sat back down at the table and switched his game back on, he still couldn't concentrate. Hikaru felt something tug him but he wasn't paying much attention, he only noticed when the game was snatched from his hands. "Hikaru!"

He looked up seeing Haruhi towering over him, Kyoya had moved a little bit away and he could see why.

"I swear i said your name at least six times," she sighed. Haruhi looked mad, he didn't like the look she was giving him. "Snap out of it Hikaru, people are actually worried about you. If you're that depressed go to the hospital and see Kaoru."

"Can't," he said flatly. Haruhi put her hands flat on the table. "Why?"

Hikaru didn't say anything he just looked away annoyed. "Haruhi don't you have people waiting for you?" _Go away._

Haruhi frowned and glared at him. "No, i don't," a few of the people sitting close by were listening in on the conversation, eager to see what would take place.

Tamaki bounded over in all his wondrous idiotic glory and moved Haruhi away from the table. "Hikaru you realise as a host it is your duty to show the utmost diligence, to never burden these beautiful princesses with your troubles." Tamaki leaned in closer. "Frankly if you're just going to be moody then leave us out of it."

Hikaru stood up and pushed the chair back violently, he glared at the king icily and quickly walked out of the room.

Kyoya typed something on his laptop, what mysterious things he wrote no one new, and listened to the silence that surrounded them.

"Senpai no baka," Haruhi said coldly walking off to find Hikaru. Tamaki looked dumb founded as to what had just happened. "kaasan...?" Tamaki mumble he's eyes tearing up pathetically. "Haruhi is being disrespectful."

Hunny walked up to him and put his Bun-Bun on the side looking angry himself. "Tama-chan Haruhi is mad at you for saying that to Hika-chan," Tamaki looked confused. "Kao-chan's still in hospital...it must feel very lonely and sad, Hika-chan's worried."

Kyoya and Mori both agreed, and so did some of the closer girls, understanding dawned on Tamaki and he suddenly felt very guilty.

Earlier that Week

Hikaru hadn't been to the Host Club that much and tended not to talk to people, he was very distracted and quiet.

He had been sitting at a table in the Host Club room staring out of the window. Haruhi had tried to talk to him but he wouldn't respond. The Host Club -with the exception of Haruhi- wondered what was wrong. Hikaru hadn't said anything about the weekend and Haruhi didn't feel that it was her place to say.

The one thing the the others wanted to know was, where was Kaoru?

Hunny appeared at Hikaru's side and placed a slice of strawberry cake in front of him. "Ne, Hika-chan everyone's worried about why Kao-chan isn't here, and why you're not your self."

Hikaru continued to stare out of the window, he picked up the fork and took a chunk off of the cake. He placed it in his mouth and kept the fork there. Hunny watched him bounce the fork up and down in a bored way. "Hika-chan..."

Hikaru looked at him as if noticing him there for the first time. "Mn Hunny?" Hunny looked up and saw the hidden emotions Hikaru had tried to hide behind his eyes, he thrust his Bun-Bun into Hikaru's hands and ran off to Mori crying. "Hika-chan needs Bun-Bun more than me for now."

Hikaru stared at the old pink toy in his arms and didn't know what to make of it.

"Haruhi," Tamaki sidled up to her slyly. "What is going on?" Haruhi looked over to Hikaru seeing him give the toy a confused look. "It's not my place to say senpai, he'll say for himself when he's ready."

A few hours later the host club came back together after classes and were setting up the room, the majority had been done by maids, and sorting costumes. Hikaru walked over to Kyoya who stopped what he was typing and glanced up. The rest of the club watched as Hikaru spoke to him and tried to listen.

Kyoya nodded, he said something then stood up and Hikaru left the room. Kyoya looked sideways at the four hiding behind a pillar and sighed inwardly. "Tamaki, a word."

Tamaki left his hiding place and hopped over to Kyoya, he listened as Kyoya told him what Hikaru had said and his face dropped. Hunny, Mori and Haruhi were now standing by Tamaki also listening to Kyoya.

"Kaoru is in the hospital," Kyoya told them. "There was also a call for Hikaru this morning but he never took it, he's gone to do that now."

"Eh, what happened?" Hunny asked. Kyoya wrote something on his clipboard and continued. "Haruhi can explain this, Hikaru has requested that she does."

Haruhi thought about the best way to explain it, noting how they all eagerly turned to hear her. "Well," she started. "There was a window in one of the hallways and it was cracked. Hikaru and Kaoru were arguing and when Kaoru lent against it," she paused and carried on. "The glass shattered and Kaoru fell through, Hikaru couldn't catch him in time though."

Haruhi stared at the floor sadly. "That's the simple version." The Host club took in what she had just said and a dark cloud covered the room. "That would explain a lot," Kyoya said.

Tamaki slowly walked across to a table and sat down on the chair. "This is bad news," he said solemnly. "But! We can't allow this to dampen the mood, after school we shall visit Kaoru at the hospital!"

"What?!" Hikaru cried as he opened the door. A group of girls were behind him and that's how the whole school found out.

Hospital...(unfortunately)

Hikaru had left for the office to take the call he had missed that morning. When the call went through he was greeted by a friendly voice, he told the lady who he was and she passed on the message that had been left: Kaoru was awake.

This was also the reason Tamaki insisted even more so on going to the hospital to see him. So now the host club found themselves at a private hospital, which turned out to be one owned by the Otori family. Kyoya couldn't seem to work out why he hadn't heard about it.

"Hikaru!" Yuzuha cried hugging her son. "You said you were going straight home?"

"Some complications turned up," he said referring to his friends behind him. Yuzuha stopped in front of them and smiled. "Fujioka-kun, it's nice to see you again."

Haruhi smiled at her. "It's good to see you to," _It's only been a few days..._

"Hikaru, i didn't know your friends would be visiting Kaoru," she said smiling at them. "I'm sorry but only two of you can go in at a time."

"Ah of course," Tamaki said taking her hand. "We would never disobey such a beautiful princess."

"Suou, i wonder how your father would react to you hitting on a married woman," she said coolly, taking her hand away. "Now off you go." Haruhi found it hard not to laugh but couldn't help it seeing Hikaru laughing so hard. Tamaki whimpered and went off to his emo corner trying to grow mushrooms that didn't exist.

Yuzuha showed them to the room Kaoru was staying and let two of them in. Mori and Hunny stepped inside and Kaoru looked up from his game tiredly. "Hunny, Mori...why are you guys here?"

Hunny's eyes teared up and he stood close to Kaoru. "Waah, poor Kao-chan!"

"Ah, Hunny it's not that bad," Kaoru started, Hunny was still crying and Kaoru sweat dropped. "Mori little help?"

Mori picked Hunny up. "Mitsukuni, that's enough." Hunny sniffled and wiped his eyes. "B-but it's so sad."

"Hunny honest it's not as bad as it looks," Kaoru said waving his hands. Hunny stared at Kaoru, at the bandages covering his arms, Kaoru followed his gaze. "Hunny honestly."

Hunny nodded and brightened up some. "We'll bring cake next time!" Mori nodded and took Hunny from the room. Kaoru sighed exasperated from Hunny's tears. The door opened again and Kyoya and Tamaki came in.

"Kaoru, you look like a mummy," Tamaki said bluntly noting all the bandages on him. Kaoru sighed again, this was going to be an interesting visit. "Talk about exaggerating."

"Kaoru you should be honored that we took time out of our busy schedules to come pay our respects," Tamaki began to blabber on about something when Kaoru interrupted. "I'm not dead milord." But Tamaki wasn't listening and carried on. "That out of the kindness of our hearts we came to see your poor injured soul. It must have been horrifying to fall from such heights, to see your very life flash before your eyes."

Kaoru glared at the king through slit eyes, he was tired and didn't want to deal with this. Kyoya, as opposed to Tamaki, was silent and was quite interested in the equipment, any information that could be used for personal gain was good information. "Milord truly is an idiot and my 'poor injured soul' as you put it, finds you 'horrifying'," Kaoru said resting his head back on a pillow. Tamaki was struck by an arrow and retreated to his corner, poking a mushroom.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up (A/N: If they fall down so much, why doesn't he get a new pair?), and looking towards him. "You realise Kaoru has been through a lot and does need rest."

Kaoru gave a silent prayer that Kyoya was here, though he did wonder if Kyoya would say that he owed him...

Tamaki stood up, no one was paying any attention to his funk anyways, and walked over grandly. "Of course Kyoya, which is why we will leave Kaoru with our dearest wish for him to be well as soon as he can. Stay well my child."

Tamaki left the room with nothing but strange looks from all who had heard or seen him, and Kyoya left a minute after. Kaoru shook his head in disbelief at the kings stupidness. _What an annoying idiot, what next?_

Kaoru closed his eyes wanting to sleep, he's game forgotten about, and waited for the door to open again. Which it promptly did, Kaoru half opened his eyes and looked to see who it wasnow; it was Haruhi and Hikaru.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter Four is finished...and it's long, I took into account what SpottedRabbit had said and made sure to check my work vigorously this time. Though if I've missed anything do tell! Oh and i would have published this earlier but i had my prom yesterday!! So tired...**

**Also I'm ignoring as much Eng-US as i can and trying to remember how to write Eng-UK, (that sounded weird 0.o'').**

**Thank you for reading i just couldn't end it on four chapters, Chapter Five will be up withing the week hopefully. Please keep R&R-ing. I love hearing feed back :) Until next time x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are the final chapter sob It's been great making something good for people to read. I will continue to do another fic...though what about, i do not know- any ideas?**

**Disclaimer:...-this is getting old- Don't own Ouran...**

**Lol, well thank you for all your reviews and please continue to enjoy this and help to make it better. Just because the story ended doesn't mean it can't be fixed ;) So lets enjoy. Thank You x**

* * *

Kaoru sat up seeing his brother come in to the room and tried to wake himself up. Haruhi came over and handed something to Kaoru. "What's this?" He asked.

Haruhi smiled. "It's a get well present, my dad said it would be nice to get some thing."

"Such is the beauty of commoner knowledge," came Tamaki's voice as he opened the door. "How wonderful they are to think of people in such kind ways an-" Hikaru kicked the door shut and they heard Tamaki cry out in pain as it whacked his nose. Kaoru looked at the card and present in his hands. "Ah, thank you." He said opening the card. It wasn't anything fancy, it just said get well in it. Haruhi and her father had signed it and Haruhi had gotten the host club to sign it too, even Hikaru.

Kaoru put it onto the side of the drawers next to him, he winced having to stretch up a bit so Hikaru put it up for him. Kaoru said thanks and smiled. He opened the present next; it was just a small box of chocolates, but it was the thought that counts. Kaoru opened them and ate one. It was good, but then again when wasn't chocolate good. "Ah, thank you Haruhi," Kaoru smiled.

"It was my dads idea," she said. "He didn't know what to get so he decided on chocolate."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru awkwardly, he wanted to say something but no words would come to mind. "How you feeling Kaoru?" Haruhi asked pointing to the mass of bandages. They covered the top of his arms and his back, even his face and legs had a few plasters on them. His back was the worst from landing on the glass and his head hurt still. "Better," he told her. "Still hurts though."

Haruhi laughed, though not in a mean way. "Of course it's still going to hurt," she said. "You fell out of a window."

Kaoru grimaced at the thought and then turned to face Hikaru. "Ne, hows things for you?" He asked. Hikaru thought about this and decided there were a lot of things he could say to answer this. "Boring," was the answer he chose.

The door to the room opened and Kyoya came in. "We have to leave now," he told them shutting the door on his way out. "Well, get better Kaoru," Haruhi smiled opening the door. "Ah," Hikaru agreed. Kaoru said good bye and watched them leave the room. _So Hikaru's still not talking to me..._

Present Day

Haruhi raced down the hall after Hikaru. "Matte Hikaru!" She cried out. He stopped near and empty hallway and started to walk down it letting her catch up, and catch her breath. "Hikaru...why did you...run off like that?" She asked panting heavily. "You shouldn't pay attention to that idiot, you don't usually."

Hikaru stopped and lent against the wall. "Stupid idiot," he sighed staring at the wall opposite. "Why can't he mind his damn business."

"Senpai is an idiot but he does care," Haruhi said. "It just that Kaoru's getting much better and so senpai doesn't want to see you sulking."

"Great way of showing it," Hikaru said moodily. "Bloody brilliant he is." Haruhi laughed. "Senpai really is an idiot. Let's go back, they'll be worried."

Hikaru reluctantly agreed and followed her back to the Host Club where Tamaki apologised for being rude and they got on with the rest of the day.

--

Class 1-A

It had been three days since Tamaki made a scene with Hikaru. Things had now got back on track and everything was back to normal, not that the host club had ever been normal, well it wasn't perfectly normal; Hikaru was still out of it.

Haruhi sat down at her desk and lent on her arms sleepy, she had been studying a lot lately and she was tired.

She heard the chair pull back next to her and Hikaru sat down beside her at his desk.

"Mornin' Haruhi," he said cheerfully. "You okay?" Haruhi rubbed her eyes in a last ditch attempt to wake up. "Morning Hikaru, i was up revising last night for a test later, so I'm a bit...tired." She yawned. Hikaru laughed and got his book from out of his bag. The teacher entered the class room and the rest of the students turned up, they all took their seats and the teacher was about to start the lesson when a late student came in.

When he entered he received quiet a few stares and he came over to sit at the table next to Haruhi, both she and Hikaru turned to look at him. "Kaoru!"

--

Host Club

"Kaoru why aren't you at the hospital," Haruhi asked eying the bandages showing from underneath his blazer.

"I got let out early and i was getting pretty bored there," Kaoru told her.

Hikaru was still pretty shocked at his brothers surprise return and was left to wonder just what he's parents were thinking.

"Kaoru are you sure you're okay?" Tamaki asked appearing behind Haruhi. She looked behind her letting off an aurora of annoyance, Tamaki whimpered and moved away to the side.

"I'm fine, the doctors said i could leave," Kaoru said. "Besides i do need to go to school you know."

"You sure you didn't bribe them?" Hikaru asked smirking. Kaoru ignored the comment and sat down at the table closest. Hunny came over and gave him some cake, he sat down down next to Kaoru and ate it too.

"Well since you're here maybe the club can get back on track," Kyoya said. "The girls are missing the 'brotherly love' act."

Kaoru and Hikaru both grunted. "Like that's going to happen any time soon."

Kaoru swallowed some chocolate cake and waved the fork in the air. "But i guess all of these bandages would get the sympathy vote, ne?" he said airily.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with a glint from the sun reflecting on them, maybe that could work to their advantage. That was Kyoya for you; always thinking about the profits and gain.

"That will be taken into account," he said smiling his devil smile. Haruhi shuddered and moved away from him joining Hunny and Kaoru at the table. "Hunny didn't you say the cake was for Kaoru?"

Hunny took the spoon from his mouth smiled brightly. "Yup!" Haruhi sighed, realizing he didn't get her point. "So why are you eating it all senpai?"

Hunny looked down at the half eaten cake and was silent for a moment. "Because I like cake too and cake should be shared!"

Little hearts started to float off of Hunny and he continued to eat to his hearts content. Haruhi only wondered how he could eat so much.

"Kaoru I don't think you should be here," Hikaru suddenly said. "You're still injured and it won't do you any good."

Kaoru didn't even look at him. "I don't see why you're concerned, what i choose to do is none of your business."

Hikaru frowned. "It is my business. If something happens to you, I'm the one getting told off."

Kaoru stood up and faced Hikaru, he too was frowning. "Nothing is going to happen to me because I'm responsible, unlike you."

Hikaru nearly burst out laughing. "You? Responsible! If that's the case than milord's a genius."

Tamaki ears pricked like a dog. "Did I hear someone call me a genius?"

"No," the twins snapped. The rest of the host club once again was faced to witness another argument. This was getting beyond a joke and Haruhi had had enough. "Would you two just stop!" She shouted.

The twins stopped arguing and turned to face her. Hikaru and Kaoru stood away from each other with their arms folded tightly across their chests. Kaoru was still covered in bandages but they both kept the same look of annoyance on their faces.

Haruhi had had enough of this. "Would you two just grow up already!" She shouted shocking every one. "You two have been fighting like this for almost three weeks. Give it a rest."

She took a deep breath noting with satisfaction she had their full attention. "You two are brothers, you're twins. You shouldn't be fighting like this. Hikaru," She said facing him. "You were so scared when Kaoru fell from the window, you were worried about Kaoru. And Kaoru," She then turned to face him pointing at him as well. "You were scared too, not entirely from the fall but because if something were to happen to you, Hikaru would e all alone. You were scared for each other. You obviously still care enough so why don't you just make up." _and stop causing us so much trouble,_ she thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each through the corner of their eyes, both thinking over what she had just said and feeling embarrassed.

Kaoru mumbled something and walked over to a set of drawers. He opened one of them and looked around it. He's eyes widened when he saw something and picked it up. "Hikaru..." He said.

Hikaru, now sitting on the vacant chair, looked up at him. "What." Kaoru looked over to him and motioned for him to come over. Hikaru reluctantly got up. Mean while the Host club looked at them expectantly, all wondering what was going on.

"Take a look," Kaoru said quietly to him. Hikaru let his eyes take a quick glance and then snap back to the object in Kaoru's bandaged hand. "Kaoru..." he said meeting his brothers gaze. Realization flashed through their eyes and they both looked very guilty now. Hikaru took the object from Hikaru and held it in front of him. It was a remote.

"Ah! So that's your's ?" Haruhi asked as she recognized it.

"Haruhi you put this here?" They asked her together, she nodded. "The room was a mess so i tidied it up a bit the other week. I didn't think it was anything important so i put it away."

The twins stared at her then each other. "Oh...well that's...interesting," Kaoru said slowly.

"Ah," agreed Hikaru. "So this is all Haruhi's fault."

All host club eyes turned to Haruhi. "Eh?" She remarked confusedly.

Kaoru stepped forward. "This," he said as Hikaru waved the remote. "Is the cause of all this, because Haruhi moved it."

Hikaru slid out from behind his twin and joined him at his side. "Because Haruhi moved it, things didn't go to plan and stupid accusations were made."

Hikaru and Kaoru weren't only stating what had happened, but were slyly apologizing to each other. "And unnecessary things were done," Kaoru added shifting his weight to lean on Hikaru.

Tamaki stepped forward and dramatically flailed his arms about in an idiotic way. "What are you two demons accusing my precious daughter of doing?!"

Kyoya scribbled something down on his clipboard and then pushed his glasses up. "She was the catalyst for their argument." He stated rather plainly.

"So because i moved a silly remote..." she said, her blank face with a look of confusion on it, turning into something unusual. "...you two went to war?"

The twins nodded. "That's...," Haruhi couldn't find the right words but idiotic and unbelievable were just a few at the top of her list.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan," Hunny said moving closer to them. "What does the remote do?"

Haruhi had regained her composure enough to notice that for the past few minutes Tamaki had been clinging all over her, she gritted her teeth and looking pretty aggravated kicked Tamaki off into the air. He landed some where in the center of the room with a thud.

It was at this point that the twins, together, pushed the big red button on the remote and a brigade of traps and evil pranks were unleashed upon the unsuspecting king.

"I'd say that worked pretty well," Kaoru said watching Tamaki being hit with several bombs and spears. "Ah, of course it did. We made it." Hikaru agreed watching Tamaki explode like with the fire works.

The room was filled with nothing but the classic sweat drops on each persons head as they watched the foolish king and his susceptibility to the twins evil torture.

Well that explained what the remote did, but Haruhi still didn't see why they would get into such a stupid argument over it. And so she asked them.

"Why?" She asked facing them and ignoring Tamaki's cries for help. "Why would you fight over something so strange and stupid as that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru considered this and looked at each other in a guilty way with a smile just to match. "Because we're pretty foolish."

Haruhi smiled at them brightly. Hikaru's arm was wrapped around his twins shoulder and Kaoru had his arm wrapped around Hikaru's waist.

Haruhi bowed low to them. "Gomennasai Hikaru, Kaoru. I caused you a lot trouble." _Even if i was just trying to clean up all of your mess._

Hikaru and Kaoru came to the same decision and told her rather sharply to stand up. "We're not mad at you." They said. _But we'll have to keep an eye on her from now on._ Were their thoughts.

"Besides, you could always make it up to us." The twins grinned. Haruhi felt her stomach drop, when the twins grinned it was never good.

"How?" She asked cautiously. "We'll think of something." They told her.

--

One Week Later

The host club was now back up to standard, everything was back to normal.

Incidentally this little escapade had only served to gain the host club more customers. Hikaru and Kaoru found that they also had a dramatic increase in customer.

"The client el increase really is profitable," Kyoya noted scribbling away as usual.

"It's because his wounded," Haruhi said standing next to him. "I don't get why they go all giddy over that..."

Kyoya looked up from his accounts and stared at Haruhi. "This has also gained you some much needed customers, what with a third of the Hitachiin's costs added onto your debt."

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the twins holding a tray of drink, she tried very hard not to let her contempt show as she set the tray down. "Can i get you anything else...masters."

If Haruhi could have looked any angrier even Kyoya would have been scared.

Haruhi was dressed in black trousers, a white top with a black vest jacket over the top. Haruhi had made a deal with the two of them for causing them all of that trouble. After a huge debate they came to an agreement. Haruhi would be their helper, or as they liked to say; slave, for half the week. she would also go to the beach with them and actually wear a costume.

Kyoya had also imposed a penalty, but this was for the three of them; they would split the bill between them three ways. Although Haruhi couldn't pay so it was added on to her debt and her quota was raised.

"No thank you Haruhi," the twins laughed, signaling for her to leave.

"Poor Haruhi," one of their customers said sadly looking down. "He's such a good man to stick to his word."

"That's so true," agreed her friend. "I do hope he isn't being worked to hard."

"We wouldn't think of it," Hikaru assured them pouring them the fresh tea Haruhi had brought over. "It's only small chores, nothing too much."

Kaoru lent forward and picked up a cup only for it to spill on him. This was of course an act, well it was supposed to be, but what Kaoru hadn't counted on was the hot tea seeping through his bandages and into his wound.

He yelped in pain and dropped the cup, real tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Kaoru!" They cried out.

Within a split second Kaoru's hand was held closely in Hikaru's while Hikaru's over hand had pulled him up and wrapped itself firmly around Kaoru's back.

"Kaoru..." He said, kissing his hand softly. "Does it hurt?"

Kaoru fighting all temptation to say the obvious 'yes' only turned his head a blushed. "iie, not with looking after me Hikaru."

"Kaoru you know you only have to ask," he said turning his brothers face close towards him and leaning in. "And I'll do anything for you. I'll always look after you."

Kaoru blushed brighter. "Kaoru..."

At this point all of their customers and even the ladies that were just watching, burst out into a joyful explosion of hearts and squealing.

"Hm," Haruhi thought out loud from where she was sitting, at the table behind them. "I bet that hurt." She said referring to Kaoru's hand.

The Hitachiin's over heard her and turned to look at her, Kaoru couldn't help but hide the much agreeing smile he gave her. Silently in his head all Kaoru could think was _Oooouch!_

* * *

**Yay! It's finally finished. I hope you've enjoyed it and look forward to your comments and reviews. - If there's any thing i need to fix or update please tell. This is my first ever finished fic 0 w00p!**

**I really want the twins song: Bokura no Love Style ;-; -sobs-**

**Also this is really short for me 0.o' Oh noes, maybe i should have made the ending longer?**

**Thank You minna-san for sticking with me through out this. I really hope you liked it and I'll be sure to write other fics! -x-**


End file.
